


Brighter than the Stars - Dianakko Week Day 3

by superevilbadguy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 3, Diana's POV, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Gay, How/when they fell in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superevilbadguy/pseuds/superevilbadguy
Summary: While on night patrol, Diana sees something that makes her rethink exactly what it is she so fondly looks back on from the night of the missile crisis.Dianakko Week 2019 Submission - Day 3 - How/When they fell in love!I hope ya'll like it!!!!





	Brighter than the Stars - Dianakko Week Day 3

A warm breeze travels silently over the Luna Nova campus as the dark night leaves little in terms of imagination of just how many millions of stars lay spattered across the sky. Of course Diana knows there are far more than she could attempt to imagine, but all the same, as she walks the perimeter of the school grounds during her shift on night patrol she marvels at the seemingly endless constellations sparkling clearly above her. 

Diana enjoyed these nights. Although she would have to postpone her studying for the evening until after she completed her rounds, the time spent enforcing curfew was rarely drudging. 

More often than not the nights were quiet. Most students, (excluding Amanda O’Neill who _must_ have a goal for how many times a week she wants to be caught after hours), had gotten used to abiding by the curfew and electing to stay in their heated rooms during the frigid winter nights, however, now that the weather has grown pleasant, Diana notices, there are quite a few of her fellow students moving a little less urgently towards their dorms once the sun sets. 

She couldn’t blame them... though if she were being honest with herself, it really wasn’t the warm weather that made her enjoy nights such as this. Though the temperature _is_ lovely, it is a non-issue with a good cloak and a general use heating spell during winter patrol shifts— no, what fills her being with the peaceful calm she found herself looking forward to as she noted the night’s forecast is the ever expanding smear of glittering stars painted across the sky. 

Beyond beautiful among the obsidian dark night, it’s as though through the foreign braille language of light studded throughout the sky, the countless stories from the books she read growing up and from those recently elaborated on in Professor DuNord’s astrology lectures glimmer on display vying for her attention to remember them. 

However, as she looks up to the tail of Ursa Major, the only story running through Diana’s mind is her own and that of the first-generation witch who had saved magic. 

The stars above, though not nearly as breathtaking as they had been when they surrounded her and the brunette while they stood side by side on the back of the infamous Shooting Star, never failed to remind her of the adrenaline of the feat they achieved together and of the admiration she felt towards the girl as she, with misty-eyes, said farewell to her time with the Shiny Rod. 

It had been a few months since the restoration of magic, and while Akko continues to struggle in class and still has a shaky (at best) control over her broom— the lack of change Diana notices in their day to day truly enforces just how different everything had become. 

Akko could still be loud, and brutish, and clumsy, and on _occasion_ a hazard to her classmates (though far less now than she had been at the start of the school year), but instead of seeing the seemingly pitiful young girl who had rightfully so earned the place of “number 1” on Professor Finnelan’s watch list, Diana can’t imagine seeing anything other than the hardworking, passionate witch who was capable of a more incredible magic than she could fathom to create. 

She was something special, even beyond the judgement of the Claiomh Solais or the true embodiment of a ‘believing heart’, there was something more Diana couldn’t quite place as to why Atsuko Kagari continues to leave such a lasting impression on her. 

Diana’s eyes follow the trail of seven stars one by one as she continues on her train of thought. 

Alkaid. 

_Is it that she’s exceedingly thoughtful and caring..._

Mizar. 

_Or perhaps that she believes in herself and others in the purest of ways… _

Alioth. 

_She’s forgiving… and she’s been so so kind even after everything…_

Megrez. 

_She’s passionate and despite her failures continues to work twice as hard to achieve her dream… her spirit is undeniably strong..._

Phecda. 

_She’s clever and creative and stunningly unexpected... _

Merak. 

_She’s genuine and earnest and has a way about her that makes you feel like you belong when you’re with her..._

Dubhe. 

_She’s— _

The subtle sound of movement and crunching grass breaks Diana from her thoughts as she freezes in her tracks and silences her footsteps. Listening closely, she hears the undeniable sound of someone (who is clearly out past curfew) coming from the courtyard. A sudden flash of magical light bursts and flickers from around the side of the building followed by a string of frustrated grumblings. Cautiously, Diana moves towards the sound, one hand on the handle of her wand just in case the person of interest poses a sort of threat, however, once she reaches the edge of the building and glances around the corner into the courtyard, her eyes widen in wonder as she is rendered dumbstruck. 

_Beautiful… _

Golden streams of magic weave through the night air illuminating the area. Spirals of light twist and turn within what seems like an invisible snow globe before dissipating into hundreds of glittering balls of light that slowly float around. At its center, creating new ribbons of magic to refill the glow among the darkness, Akko twirls around waving her arms in large sweeping motions within the galaxy of twinkling stars of her own creation. 

From the light reflecting back on her face, Diana could see a sheen of sweat glowing softly on Akko’s cheeks. Her crimson eyes shine like suns as they follow the tip of her wand and the arc of light it’s been leading. A determined smile spread across her face as she spins, is only interrupted where she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and quietly mutters to herself. 

_Extraordinarily beautiful. _

In this moment, it became abundantly clear that Diana didn’t mean the magic. All this time... after months of getting to know the girl before her— helping clean up after her messes in potions, laughing along with her and the rest of their friends at lunch, evening study sessions in the library, one on one conversations she continued to think about long after separating— as she watches the other girl dancing around conducting her symphony of light, Diana realizes it wasn’t the star studded sea of space that took her breath away the night they stopped the missile. 

It was Akko she thought about. How natural it felt to work in tandem with her, flying and casting in a display of teamwork she had never experienced before with her own teammates. It was the agonizing fear and gut-wrenching helplessness of almost losing her as she fell through the clouds. The overwhelming relief as the brunette, her savior, appeared unscathed on the back of the rebel broom, catching her arm as she hurtled through the air. It was the feeling of her hand beneath hers as together, they released the Shiny Arc through the night, a shooting star of its own. It was her laugh as they stood at the top of the world, the sad smile on her face and the strength in her eyes as the Shiny Rod left her hands to take its home among the stars. 

It was stronger than pride, a level of admiration unlike any she had for anyone before. It was pure and irrational… but felt like the most obvious thing in the world. 

Diana continues to watch silently, completely enamored by the girl and her performance. Her eyes soften her lips quirk into a slight smile as she hears the brunette’s mumbling get louder and louder. 

“Come on, come on! One. Mooore!!!! No. NO! NO!!!” Akko yells, losing her footing and her focus, the magic fizzling weakly from the tip of her wand as she steps dizzily on her heel and falls backwards into the grass with a thud. “Ooof!” 

Laying on her back, splayed across the ground, the gasping brunette closes her eyes and balls her fists, weakly pounding them into the grass. “Ahhh man!” She groans through greedy breaths and a heaving chest. “That was so close too!!! Maybe if I try one more time I can- ” 

“You are aware you’re breaking curfew, yes?” 

Crimson eyes shoot wide open as her blood runs cold. Still flat on the ground, Akko stretches her neck back as far as it can go to see the approaching figure. 

“I didn’t realize you wanted to spend more time in Professor Finnelan’s office.” An upside down, not necessarily _unhappy_ Diana says looking down at her. 

Upon seeing the blonde, Akko hastily rolls herself over and scrambles to her knees and folds her hands kneeling before the girl- while her friend, still has a job to do and is still a firm believer in discipline, and Akko was very much breaking the rules being out and practicing so late at night. “No NO WAIT!! Please!” She begs. “I’m gonna go. I’m going. Don’t tell Finnelan! Please please please?” 

“Akko, I’m not going to tell Professor Finnelan.” 

The brunette freezes, ceasing her begging as she looks up at the blonde with a gasp of relief. “You’re not?!” 

“No.” The blonde looks at Akko with a humored smile before holding out her hand to help lift her friend off the ground. Gratefully, the brunette takes the offered hand and as she does so, Diana pulls her up noting just how perfectly their hands fit together with one another. She feels a slight heat in her cheeks and is thankful for the shade of night’s cover. 

Once she is sure the brunette is stable on her feet Diana retracts her hand and clears her throat before looking back towards the side of the building where she had walked out from. “I will not say anything about tonight, but you should get back to your room before anyone else sees.” 

Akko’s eyes widen once again, and although the darkness covered any color change, based on the brunettes embarrassed expression, Diana could tell the blood had rushed to the other girl’s face. “W-wait, you saw that?” 

“Well yes. It’s not as though the lights were difficult to miss.” Diana says with a small giggle and a sympathetic smile. As Akko scratches at the back of her head, the blonde’s expression changes to serious and takes another glance around the courtyard. “Now you should go before anyone else who may have seen decides to report it.”

“Y-you got it!” The brunette salutes enthusiastically, whisking away her embarrassment. She turns on her heel and picks up her fallen wand before heading back towards the school building with a wave of her hand. “Thank you Diana!” 

As Diana watches the crimson eyed girl begin to jog away, she bites at her lip contemplatively before taking a resolute breath and calling out as calmly as possible in an attempt at masking the fact that her heart was beating out of her chest. “Oh… and Akko…” 

Akko stops in her tracks before looking back over her shoulder at the blonde. “Hm?” 

Diana smiles as the other girl’s crimson eyes stare directly into her own. A sight more stunning than any galaxy of stars. With a softness in her voice and words feeling warm on her tongue, Diana calls out one last time to the brunette. 

“That was beautiful.” 


End file.
